Gaara x Shukaku
by Sam1016
Summary: This is my first story uploaded so im a noob, so here goes. a love story between gaara and the female version of his demon. Enjoy!


Women…

Women…

The most beautiful things on the face of this earth

I was sitting in the blossom garden

The sun had just risen from the horizon

It shines straight the through the pink and red blossoms

A slight breeze swirled through village

The trees were causing long shadows along the ground

Like dark inky smudges befouling the brightest of canvases

Those shadows reminded me of my dark past

I lowered my head between my knees

Then the shadows that I could see in my line of sight

My eyes seemed to deceive me

Must be a trick of the light

Those shadows seemed to disappear

Then she was there

Her long flowing hair reached her waist

Tied in a neat ponytail

Her face seemed to glow

She wore a white kimono which made her hair look all the brighter

The dress was tied around her waist with a pink silk tether

This matched the beautiful pink lily-like pattern on her clothing

I was stunned for words even before I had seen her face

Then as my eyes wondered towards her beautiful features

I felt like I was happy for once

Like all those dark things in my life had gone away

She had a long thin face but those features just complemented her splendid body

Her eyes a vivid aqua

And she looked at me

Her thin mouth let on a smirk

And her pale cheeks turned a cherry red

Then I realised who it was

It was the women who the whole village including me opposed and outcasted

I cant remember her name

I can't see why the whole village opposed her

She was a fine girl

I had decided to be the person who didn't go along with the village's stereotype

I can't remember why but I can remember something about Uzamaki Naruto and his team

And how I woke up and the whole village around me crying

Then passing out and waking up in the Sand Village hospital

I felt like I was empty

I remember I had tried to mentally blocked these memories

I had the Shukaku sealed inside me when I was born

That's why I lost my mother she was the sacrifice

But that Akatsuki lot extracted it from me

I was told I had died and a medical ninja elder gives up her life for me

That's why we have a memorial in this very square

"_Elder Chiyo gave her life for our Kazekage, we pay our respects."_

But they took the Nine-Tailed Fox from Naruto

He also died during that procedure

Elder Chiyo's partner had given up his life as in the same way that Elder Chiyo did

They must have needed the power to take over the world

But when Naruto went to finish them off at they're lair

We combined forces and overcame the Akatsuki and foiled their evil plan

But the evil spirits extracted from us had escaped and must have found new hosts to feed on

I think that she is having the same feelings that I had when I was a child

When I was a child

Every child and adult treated me like a monster

Like I actually was the Shukaku

I stood

And my sand reacted with my feelings and made a heart over my own

I waved it away

I called over to her

I knew that if I befriended her the rest of the village would also follow suit

If I had a friend when I was child I wouldn't had turned out like this

But if I hadn't turned out like this what would the world be like

Only god knows

She turned and her golden hair flicked round her face

But she quickly corrected it as she saw it was me

I knew from then on that

I

Gaara Of The Sand

Had finally found what I needed

I found my equal

My paradox

The person I was never meant to meet

This person if I tried I could try and make her not turn out like me

She had the softest of voices

Like a mouse in a empty field

"Yes"

"I'm sorry if you think I'm rude, but what is your name?"

"Shukaku"

Still I couldn't gather why she was apparently so evil

"Are you alright" I said to her

"Fine"

"Look, lets cut the small talk, you know who I am, right?

She nodded gently

"I know what your going through, I had the same feelings when I had the Shukaku inside of me, you feel like whenever you are asleep you feel at peace with the world, I promise you I can help you."

She broke down and started to cry

She hugged me and cried into my shoulder.

We sat down on a bench, she held me hand

"Tell me anything that you want to" I explained to her

She started to say that she was tired of the village treating her like a monster and that

her twin sister had died when they were born

I remembered that my mother had been sacrificed to seal the monster inside of me

I explained why her sister had died

She had another breakdown

I felt pity for her

Even though I know exactly how she feels

I should really have tried to help her

But my instinct feeling told me to walk away which is exactly what I did

I had always trusted my instincts

They were the only friends…

I use the word friends to describe how I felt about my own feelings

..I had when I was young

When I was being outcasted by the whole world as it seemed at the time

I walked away

I don't know why

Its how my whole had reacted to me so I feel that the world should get…

Hmm. To be exact

Retribution.


End file.
